1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to laser engraving mechanisms and to an engraving method, and, particularly, to a laser engraving mechanism that can correct positioning errors automatically and to an engraving method of using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, laser engraving mechanisms are widely used for engraving characters, marks, and/or designs on workpieces. Generally, when a workpiece is engraved using a laser engraving mechanism, the workpiece is fixed in a holding fixture to get a high engraving precision. However, it costs more in resources and time in fabricating a high-precision holding fixture. Additionally, the holding fixture may be distorted during fabrication and/or worn in use, thus decreasing the engraving precision.
Therefore, a new laser engraving mechanism and a new engraving method are desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.